nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shigehisa Nakaue
Shigehisa Nakaue is an illustrator and character supervisor at Nintendo. He originally worked as an editor and an illustrator for the magazine ''64Dream'' before joining Nintendo in 2003, where he illustrated the manga Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco. After Yoichi Kotabe retired from Nintendo, Nakaue became the main illustrator of the Mario series, employing a classic style similar to Kotabe's. He also illustrated the Peach letters from Super Mario 3D Land, which are often misattributed to Kotabe. Game Works * Mario Golf: Advance Tour (2004) - Graphic Support * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) - Supervisor (Characters) * Kururin Squash! (2004) - Cooperation * Mario Power Tennis (2004) - Graphics Support * Mario Party 6 (2004) - Graphics Support * Mario Party Advance (2005) - Graphic Support * DK: King of Swing (2005) - Graphic Support * Donkey Konga 3 (2005) - Artwork Staff * Mario Tennis: Power Tour (2005) - Graphic Support * Super Princess Peach (2005) - Character Supervision * Mario Party 7 (2005) - Graphic Support * Mario Kart DS (2005) - CG Illustration * Super Mario Strikers (2005) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) - Graphics Supervisor * New Super Mario Bros. (2006) - CG Illustration * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (2006) - Illustration * Mario Strikers Charged (2007) - Illustration * Mario Party 8 (2007) - CG Illustration * Itadaki Street DS (2007) - Illustration Supervisor * Donkey Kong Barrel Blast (2007) - CG Illustration Supervisor * Super Mario Galaxy (2007) - Illustration * Mario Party DS (2007) - CG Illustration * Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero (2007) - Illustration * Mario Kart Wii (2008) - CG Illustration * Mario Super Sluggers (2008) - CG Illustration * Captain Rainbow (2008) - Illustration * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) - Illustration Supervisor * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! (2009) - Character Supervisor * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Illustration Supervisor * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Illustration * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) - Illustration * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (2010) - Illustration Supervisor * Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) - Illustration / Conceptual Art Support * Super Mario 3D Land (2011) - Illustration * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii) (2011) - Illustration Supervisor * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (3DS) (2012) - Graphic Supervisor * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) - Illustration * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) - Illustration Supervisor * Super Mario 3D World (2013) - Illustration * Mario Kart 8 (2014) - Illustration * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Illustration Supervisor * Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) - Illustration * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017) - Illustration * Super Mario Party (2018) - Illustration * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (3DS) (2018) - Illustration * Starlink: Battle for Atlas (2018) - Star Fox Team * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Illustration Support * Ring Fit Adventure (2019) - Illustration * Luigi's Mansion 3 (2019) - Illustration Supervisor * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Illustration Supervisor Special Thanks * Xenoblade Chronicles (2010) * Star Fox Zero (2016) * Star Fox Guard (2016) * Super Mario Odyssey (2017) * Super Mario Maker 2 (2019) Category:Character designers Category:Nintendo people